Reflexology is the science or method of stimulating reflexes of the hand and foot that correspond to each gland, organ, and part of the body. The application of pressure at certain points or areas of the hand and foot may relieve tension and stress and improve circulation and natural functions in the related areas of the body. To specify these points and areas on the hand and foot, reflexology “maps” have been developed. FIG. 1 shows the reflexology map for the hand, while FIG. 2 shows the foot map. These maps, which outline therapeutic areas and relations inside the human body, are standardized and accepted by reflexology practitioners.
In accordance with the reflexology maps, a reflexology practitioner may apply pressure to the hands or feet in a particular mapped area to achieve therapeutic results in the corresponding gland, organ, or body part. Alternatively, a, pattern of raised bumps or protrusions, configured in accordance with the reflexology maps, may be formed on a substrate (e.g., plastic or fiberglass), and a person may rub his or her hands or feet on the pattern of protrusions to self-administer reflexology-based therapy. This is sometimes referred to as reflexology-based “tactile therapy.”
In spas and hot tubs, warm water is used to provide a therapeutic effect. (For the remainder of their description, the term “spa” will be used to refer generally to spas and hot tubs.) Some spas also include “hydrotherapy” jets that emit a stream of pressurized water against a person's body for a massage-like therapeutic effect. The jets may be strategically located to apply hydrotherapy to the back, hands, feet, etc. However, conventional hydrotherapy and non-hydrotherapy spas have not included tactile therapy systems based on reflexology maps. Providing reflexology-based tactile therapy would add to the therapeutic benefits of spas.
Therefore, a need exists for a spa that includes a reflexology-based tactile therapy system, alone or in combination with hydrotherapy. The present invention provides such a spa.